Avatar: Book 4 A new life after the war
by Scorpio96
Summary: ...Pretty much the title :p


Book 4. A new beginning.

CHAPTER 1. Arising's.

Everything was back to the way it began, right? Over a hundred years ago, all of our people were at ease.

Now with the war been passed for seven years, and the avatar alive, everything should be normal, right? That is the case, but not personally.

It was a beautiful summer day in Ba Sing Se. Butterflies chasing each other through the trees, birds chirping, tree's swaying in the wind and barely a cloud in sight.

Team Avatar live in two separate houses connected by a center courtyard filled with trees, bushes, flowers, ponds and liveliness.

There's a big red barn filled with hay where Momo and Appa sleep. Sokka, Aang, and Zuko live in one house together on the South side of the land. Katara, Toph and Suki sleep on the North side.

In the boys' home, you can probably guess what the home is filled with. In Sokka's room, he has displays of swords and boomerangs hanging on the walls. He has one sword displayed right in the middle of the room, as to be his favorite. The one sword he made out of "space rock" with his master, Master Piandao. He also has some southern water tribe valuables like wolf skin, and special ornaments. To the left of Sokka's room, is Zuko's. Inside, he has a big fire nation symbol to represent his background even if they weren't the best to him. Right above his bed he has a portrait of his mother in a black frame, and hanging on his wall by his door are his duel swords that the blue spirit used. And of course, in Aang's room, he has air nomad symbols almost everywhere you look; on the carpet, on his bed sheet, on the walls, even on his pillow. But that's Aang for you. If you look above Aang's bed, you can see a portrait of Monk Gyatso. Aang had the painting hand made after the war so he could always remember his favorite Monk.

In the middle of both houses, next to the courtyard, there's a field to practice their bending in, or for sparring matches. It's a flat terrain with grass and rocks surrounding a big lake next to a waterfall. Torches lit with fire surround the field.

In the girls' home, you could probably guess on this one, too. Two girly girls usually override one headstrong tomboy. Plus, it's not like Toph cares about what the house looks like. The living room, kitchen, and wash areas are filled, completely filled, with flowers and hair items, and makeup, everywhere. If you look in Katara's room, you can see she has some Southern and Northern water tribe accessories in her room. Now, In Suki's room, it just yells "Kyoshi warrior." Her fans are on her dresser, polished and golden. She has a little portrait of her and Sokka above her armoire. Toph's room only has a bed in it, because Toph doesn't like to spend too much time in there. The kitchen in the girls' house is bigger and has a huge table to fit all six teens for meals. Katara and Suki usually do the cooking for everyone, everyone's favorite part of the day.

Inside the girls' house, Katara and Suki were preparing lunch.

"Hey guys! Zuko and I are back from training!" Aang called, walking in the kitchen, taking a seat next to the table.

Katara had a smile on her face. Her hair loopies in her face while looking down, cutting the vegetables. "How was training today? Any better at firebending?"

"It went really great! I think I'm finally getting the hang of firebending" Aang said, pleased.

"That's great Aang!" Katara said sweetly. Zuko took a seat and started daydreaming.

Today is a special day for Sokka and Suki. It's been five years since they first started dating. Sokka plans on taking Suki out for a special dinner in the city.

"Man, am I HUNGRY!" yelled Sokka, just walking in from a shopping trip. "It's been a long day for lil' ol' Sokka over here. He needs some food!"

Suki sighed. She loves her boyfriend, but man he has an appetite! Suki just laughs to herself. _Man, seven years after the war and Sokka hasn't proposed yet..._

Katara gently smiled. "Food will be ready soon, Sokka." Sokka took a seat on the couch, ready to take a little snooze. Katara put the vegetables into the pan, they need to cook.

Suki looked at Katara. "Hey Katara, I need help with something...Mind giving me a hand?"

"Sure! Anything." She said, putting down a rag from wiping off her hands.

Suki walks Katara into her room and Suki sits on the bed, looking depressed. Katara sits down next to her.

"Is something the matter, Suki?"

"Well…I don't know if Sokka still has feelings for me or not. It's been five years. I really love him. I mean, you would think he would've proposed already…"

"Suki don't even think that. Sokka just...sometimes procrastinates. Who knows what he's planning next! He loves you. Never think like that." Katara sounded confident.

"I hope you're right. Thank you, Katara." Suki smiled a fake smile, still sad inside. As soon as Katara walked away, Suki's smile vanished. _I really hope she's right…_

Katara walked back into the kitchen. While everyone was sitting around in the kitchen area, waiting for lunch, they had mini-chats with each other.

"Hey Zuko, I need to talk to you...privately." Sokka whispered anxiously to Zuko. Katara overheard and looked at him with concern.

"Yeah sure..." Said Zuko, not sure what was really happening. He was daydreaming…

They walked down the hall to Katara's room and shut the door. Sokka started pacing around the room back and forth.

"Ok so you know how Suki and I are getting along really well..."

"Yeah," Zuko said with slight confusion.

"Well, being our five years and everything, I was thinking of asking for her hand in marriage. But I still have to finish making her betrothal necklace. I wish I could give it to her tonight. I'm already halfway done! WANNA SEE?!" Sokka was talking really fast at this point. He was nervous.

"Sure Sokka."

Sokka pulls the necklace out of his trouser pocket. With a smile he said, "I'm still not done. I went shopping today to find some more materials but I didn't have any luck."

"Wow Sokka! You're doing a very good job at making it look nice...when did you get skills for creativity?" Zuko grinned.

"Ever since- HEY! Ugh never mind. But I really like it. Do you think Suki will like it?"

"Of course. She'll love anything you give her."

"Thanks buddy." Sokka said with reassurance. Hey...doesn't it feel like someone's watching us?" Sokka said, looking around.

"No not really. I mean, a little bit I guess." They stood there in silence just looking around the room.

"Oh. Hmm. Maybe I'm just getting nervous is all?"

As soon as the mysterious young girl heard that, she ran away from the door. Sokka and Zuko made their way back to the group in the kitchen just in time for lunch. Everyone was already at the table, Katara, Suki, Aang, and Toph. _Man that was a close one, _she thought. Sokka took a seat next to Suki, and Zuko sat down next to an empty chair, saving it.

Zuko took a look at Katara as he sat down. _Man she's beautiful even when she's not trying._ Zuko shook out of that moment. _Why would I be thinking that? Stop it. I still like Mai...right?_

Katara grabbed the bowl of vegetable salad for lunch and put it in the middle of the dining table.

Katara smiled. This was her favorite part of the day, when everyone comes together to relax.

"Enjoy, everyone!"

* * *

That night, Katara and Suki were in Katara's room. Katara was doing Suki's hair and make-up for her date tonight with Sokka.

"I can tell you're worried," Katara started, "but please don't be. Just have fun tonight and keep waiting." Suki gave Katara a smile and thanked her.

Practically being royalty since he's the Avatars best friend, and the best friend of the Fire Lord, Sokka has a private driver and his own carriage with horses. He told Suki to meet him outside in the courtyard during sunset. As Sokka was waiting there in the courtyard, he looked over to the girls' front door, anticipated to see Suki. Suki walked out the front door wearing a long black dress accentuating her womanly curves and her hourglass body. Her hair was perfectly curled and her blue eyes were glistening. Sokka looked at her with his mouth gaping wide. He knew she was beautiful, but he's never seen her in a dress besides her warrior uniform. Suki walked up to him and he took her hand, helping her into the carriage. She looked at him smiling, "So, how do I look?" He started to sweat. "You look…you…great…" Already messing with his collar, he was getting nervous. "I mean you look fantastic." Suki gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

They arrived at the restaurant in meaning time. They were sat at a table outside with perfect view of the city lake and the lanterns surrounding it.

"Wow, this place is beautiful, Sokka. You sure know how to spoil a girl." She winked at him.

"Well tonight is special. You deserve it. I know I haven't been the best guy for you, but if you give me some more time—"

Suki interrupted, "Oh stop. You're spoiling me. And don't you ever say that! You are the best guy I could ever ask for, Sokka."

They both smiled at each other. A few minutes later, the waiter came and took their orders. They sat there talking, reminiscing, laughing, and just all together having a great time.

Suki slowly stopped laughing but still had a smile. "Hey remember when I went to the boiling rock prison? And you came to save me and your father? That was such a great time stealing the warden. I'm glad I got to beat him up!" Suki started laughing.

Sokka looked down at his food. "I could have taken him myself!" Sokka sounded sort of angry.

"Sorry honey, I didn't know it bothered you that I saved your ass!" Suki winked at him.

"Hey come on! Play fair here!"

They both laughed and talked about the war stories for four hours.

Suki looked off to the side. _I know Sokka loves me. I don't have anything to worry about, _thought Suki, smirking.

_I can't wait to propose to Suki! I wish I could tonight, but the betrothal necklace isn't finished yet, _Sokka thought, feeling a bit down. "Come on babe let's go home." He held her hand and off they went home.

Already at home, Katara and Zuko were playing pai sho. If you can imagine, this was an intense game. Zuko's look on his face was determination, but he's never beat Katara. Zuko's hand was on his chin in a thinking position. Katara sat there with a grin on her face. He made his move. Katara laughed.

"Bad move, Zuko," she said winking at him, "I win." She moved her tile to the middle, the winning move.

Zuko face palmed. "Third time in a row, I admit defeat."

"Ha, ha. That's too bad. I feel like I could beat you again!"

"All right! Fine! Bring it."

Katara smiled and a devious look appeared on her face. She was happy to spend time with him.

The next morning, Sokka, Suki and Toph all decided to go shopping for a day.

As the three of them were walking down the line of vendors, Sokka thought to himself, _Suki will never know that I'm actually shopping for materials for her betrothal necklace!_

"Sokka look! A badgermonkey!" Toph said, pointing off in the distance, laughing.

"Where? I don't see it- HEY! Toph, do you always have the need to do that? WHY I OUGHTA-" He had an embarrassed look on his face, swinging his fist up and down.

Suki smiled at them. "Hey now, guys. I don't wanna ruin the fun, but play nice."

Toph stuck her tongue out at Sokka, and he growled at her. They both walked away with their arms crossed.

Walking further down the line of venders, Sokka ran off to go look at a bag. Suki and Toph are standing there waiting.

"GUYS THERE'S A MAN BAG DOWN THERE I GOTTA SEE IT!" Sokka yelled, running off.

The girls looked at each other and laughed.

Toph looks down at the ground. "So...Suki...What's the matter?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's the matter..." Suki tries to say, looking away from Toph with a fake smile.

"Why would you lie to a girl who can sense lies? C'mon. Spill."

"Alright. Well, Sokka and I had an amazing date last night but I was really expecting a proposal. I'm so happy with him and I'd spend the rest of my life with him. I mean, I am 24 after all..."

"Well the one thing you don't have to worry about is him not loving you. He adores you. I can feel his heart beat faster when he sees you.

"But, you know...you would think that he would have proposed already...but maybe I'm just impatient."

Sokka started running back to the girls with a new bag in his arms. He overheard Suki say 'Maybe I'm just impatient.' _Impatient? Oh man, this isn't good. I hope she doesn't mean for me to propose soon! I don't have the necklace ready!_

"Well I wouldn't give up all hope. Trust me. Hey Snoozles! Nice purse." Toph giggles, trying to change the subject.

"I will have you know that this is a MAN-BAG." Sokka said angrily, hugging onto his "man bag".

"Aw hun, I think it's cute" Suki said with a giggle.

Sokka gasped, "IT'S NOT CUTE IT'S MANLY."

Toph shoved him and the girls laughed all the way home, mocking his man-bag.

After shopping, they decided to go back to their house and cleanup for Katara since they've been gone all day.

* * *

Back at the house, Katara was sitting by one of the lakes in the sparring field, bending the water into little bubbles floating in the air. She was alarmed by Zuko approaching her.

"Hey Zuko." She said with a little smile.

"Hey Katara, anything wrong? You're usually not like this, all alone."

He was holding a piece of bread, she noticed.

_He sounds concerned for me. _"No, nothing's wrong. Just thinking, I guess."

"Oh. Well can I ask you something?"

She smiled. "Sure, go ahead." _Maybe he's going to ask me to be with him._

He let out a breath of air and sat down next to her, looking at the sun. "What would you do if Sokka and Suki got married?"

She looked at him with wide eyes and hesitated. _Ugh he's such a tease. _"Well I would be very happy for them! I love Suki like my own sister. Did Sokka tell you he was going to propose?"

"I don't know if I'm saying too much, but I can trust you," he said. Katara blushed. "but yes, he did talk to me about it. Just don't tell anyone."

"No need to worry Zuko, you have my word."

He smiled.

They sat in silence for a while, just looking into the sun as if they were both thinking deeply about something.

Zuko took out the piece of bread Katara was wondering about and threw it to a turtleduck in the lake.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY.

Even though the war has ended, Katara and Aang have still been practicing water bending. Aang wants to learn how to heal for his secret lover, Toph. Everyone knows they like each other but neither of them will admit it. He wants her to be able to see. But who knows, maybe she won't even want it at all…

Katara and Aang were next to each other practicing healing on hurt animals.

Aang looked towards Katara. "Katara, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Aang, what is it?"

"Well as you know, Toph is blind…and I want her to be able to see—"

"Wait, whoa whoa, you mean you want to be able to heal her eyes? That's dangerous, Aang. I haven't perfected healing yet. It could make her eyes worse."

He looked at her with an angry look, as if her comment hurt him. "What could get worse? She's already blind!"

"Yes, I know, Aang. But you see… it's never been performed on any one before. You could travel to the North Pole and ask the healers there, but it's a slim chance. Of course, you should still try, if it's something you really want to do for her, Aang. Toph is very headstrong though. Make sure it's okay with her. "

Aang nodded, stood up and left, going to see Toph.

Toph was in the sparring field by herself, by the pond, kicking her feet in the water.

"Toph, I have great news!" calls Aang, running up behind her.

"Yeah?" Toph turned around, facing him, grouchily.

Aang gulped. "Katara and I were talking, and I'm planning on going to the North Pole to find," Toph's face turned from a blank look to very frustrated. "A master healer… for…you…"

"NO!" she couldn't believe what he was saying.

"But Toph, I'm just trying to help-" he said, sounding defeated.

"I already told you! I like being blind! It makes me unique, and it makes me who I am; 'The blind bandit.' It has a ring to it. I'm not the world's greatest earth bender for nothing! No, Aang." Toph stands up and stomps away in anger, but she doesn't seem to care where she's going.

Aang watches in total disbelief. Aang walks up to Katara in total silence and disbelief. Toph disappeared from view, going back to her house. Katara pats his right shoulder.

"It's alright, Aang. Maybe she'll come around one day." They walked up to Aang's house. Aang turned around to Katara and looked her right in the eyes.

"I won't stop trying for her."


End file.
